Silent Shadows
by Mukky
Summary: Cloud is troubled by a memory that remains from his past..


Note: This is more of a drabble than a fic, but due to recent lack of updates.. Decided to upload it regardless. -AND- it isn't RikuxSora, which is likely an occasion I should be celebrating.   
  
Note [2]: For those who are greedily looking forward to BMB's 2nd chapter, I will not be making that particular update for ages to come.. After reformatting my computer, I lost the nearly completed 2nd chapter and am currently suffering through Finals without much time to spare. BUT IT WILL COME, for the sake of my wife, and any readers..  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, no matter how much I wished I did. They are, by complete and full rights, the property of Square-Enix.  
  
Final word: Takes place in Kingdom Hearts, the spelling of Zax/Zack/Zacks may be incorrect.. But do not murder me for what I do not know. drabble created for Court.

---

Cloud's approach toward the gloomy coliseum was slowed, his thoughts clouded and his gaze empty. Expression hollow and lacking the usual bitter glare frequently seen when or if passing his company, the sun-kissed youth heaved a quiet sigh before directing his attention to the heavens.   
  
How long had it been, he wondered, since he explored the realms of his home? Companions, comrades and friends lost and forgotten, he lived within the dusky life of solitude, frayed by the occasional encounter with the obvious villain. But he wasn't gullable, nor moronic, simply.. Longing for someone he had lost long ago.  
  
_My days.. These moments.. are endless_. Inclining his head, he dropped to a knee, leaning against the erect sword as it pressed for support into the earth below. _I wonder.. can I not suffer in peace?  
_  
"Cloud.." Heavy emerald eyes lifted, searching the opened surroundings. Light poured from above, the rays dancing against the slight gust of wind as it swayed around the lone figure. Then standing, he turned, surveying the hidden details, and intimidating shadows for the source of the cry.  
  
"Cloud.." The velvet voiced teased him, mocked his existence, and he recognized the obvious amusement. "You're looking in all the wrong places.." Hesitantly, he returned to his previous position, sword slacked at his side, shoulders relaxed but spine rigid. He felt the need to remain alert, aware of his environment.. Homeostasis was fleeting quickly.  
  
Abruptly, the illusion solidified, materialized from the thin air before him. A foreign silhouette of a man once acquainted with melted from the grains of sand at his feet, circulating into the familiar figure of someone who could only step from the deepest regions of his past.  
  
_Zax.._ Thick onyx tresses ruffled from the departure of Cloud's thoughts, the male smiled gracefully, strong knuckles caressing the bare flesh of his cheek. Immediately, Cloud's fingers laced his company's, tightly bound for he worried that the image would fade and he would once more be alone.  
  
"You act as if you've just seen a ghost, Cloud.. Where's your sense?" Zax inquired, expression lame with a smug. Absently, he admired the taller youth, tenderly allowing the idle brushes to tickle his cheek.  
  
"Sense? I lost that a long time ago.." he replied quietly, down-casting his attention as to avoid witnessing another disappointed encounter.   
  
"Is that so.." Musing, gentle fingertips grazed the earlobe and trailed along the throat, rising to eventually grasp the partially hidden chin behind the crimson cloth. "That could be changed.. Oh so easily changed." He leaned forward, lips briefly tracing the swell of his neglected cheek before resting against Cloud's greedy mouth. Such a sweet taste, and hauntingly familiar fragrance..  
  
Lifting the heavy limb from his side, he pulled himself against the taller male, binding his arm around his waist. Practical Sense having abandoned him, he allowed the mutually abused ex-Soldier to explore the domain residing behind his lips, tongue pressing for equal dominance. But he buckled beneath the pressure, and allowed Zack the victory of forcing the sun-kissed male to submit.  
  
And Jenova, be it, if this was a dream, Cloud prayed he'd first die before he woke.

---

Awr, isn't that sweet? 


End file.
